godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Renewal Taekwondo
' ' Renewal Taekwondo, or RE Taekwondo, is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Jin Mo-Ri and Jin Tae-Jin in the series. It is emphasized in strong, linear kicks like its base WTF Taekwondo. Some skills are directly linked with WTF Taekwondo, skills involving Hwechook for example, and some are created purely by Jin Tae-Jin and other associates. Origins In the 1960s, after the Korean War, one of the Northern agents were arrested alive. His abilities were tested by the government by a series of duels with 50 South Korean martial artists. Results were drastic, some of them killed and unconscious. It is revealed that this agent was skilled in a martial art developed with the technology of the Soviet Union and other martial arts, combined with ITF Taekwondo, named "Warfare Mass-Destruction Northern agent's ITF Taekwondo", or "Northern ITF Taekwondo" in short. As a counter, the government developed Taekwondo based on WTF Taekwondo and, with ideas from "Northern ITF", finding their weakness, eliminating them and adding stealth skills to infiltrate enemy camps, RE Taekwondo was created. This style is a perfect counter to ITF Taekwondo. The founder is revealed to be Jin Tae-Jin. History After Jin Tae-Jin's battle with the survived Northern agent was found successful, South Korea built a battalion of soldiers who practiced RE Taekwondo. However, Jin Tae-Jin was the only survivor after they went into North Korea and thus was the only one who knew how to use it. After 20 years, he trains his grandson Jin Mo-Ri in RE Taekwondo. Known Skills *'Air Pressure' *'Arang' **'Recoilless Arang' *'Axe' *'Baekdu' **[[Recoilless Baekdu|'Recoilless Baekdu']] *'Baek Rok' **[[Recoilless Baengnok|'Recoilless Baengnok']] *'Bo-Bup' *[[Cheonji|'Cheonji']]' (Kor: 천지) Chapter 203' *[[Dongbaek|'Dongbaek']]Chapter 202 *'Fangs' **'Recoilless Fang' *'Fist Strike' **'Recoilless Fist Strike' *'Front Kick' *'Gor Yo' **[[Recoilless Goryeo|'Recoilless Goryeo']] *'Ground Drawer' **[[Recoilless Ground Drawer|'Recoilless Ground Drawer']] *[[Geumgang|'Geumgang']]' Chapter 202' *'Halla' **[[Recoilless Halla|'Recoilless Halla']] *'Hoe Grab' **'Recoilless Hoe Grab' **'Dragon Catcher' *[[Hwarang|'Hwarang']]' (Kor: 화랑) Chapter 202' *'Hwechook' **'3rd Stance Hwechook' ***'Recoilless Three Stage Hoechook' **'Dragon Sign Hwechook' ***'Recoilless Jin Hoechook' **'Lowest Round Kick' **'Front Hwechook' *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick' **'Hui Mo-Ri Original: Kicking Imoogi' **'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Twin-Dragon Kick' *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick' *'Jin Tae-Jin Personal Skill: Sonic Punch and Kick' *[[Jinsu|'Jinsu']]' Chapter 286' *'Mach Punch' *'Hui Mo-Ri Original: Complete Gift Package' *'Nigawa Kick' *'Recoilless Kick' *'Reverse Sweeping Kick' *'Rising Back Kick' **'Recoilless Rising Back Kick' *'Roundhouse Kick' **[[Recoilless Spin|'Recoilless Spin']] *'Scissors' **[[Recoilless Scissor Kick|'Recoilless Scissor Kick']] *'Screw Punch' *'Silla' *'Soksa' **[[Recoiless Suseonhwa|'Recoiless Suseonhwa']] *'Spinning Top Kick' *'Taebaek' **[[Recoilless Taegeuk|'Recoilless Taegeuk']] *[[Basic Stance|'Basic Stance']] *[[Slice|'Slice']] *[[Karate Chop|'Karate Chop']] *[[Recoilless Samra|'Recoilless Samra']] *[[Railgun|'Mo-ri Jin Original Ver. Yeoui: Railgun']] Renewal Recoilless Concept The Renewal Recoilless is a concept or principle which was developed by Jin Tae-Jin could be obtained once the user has mastered all of the basic Renewal technique and is able to execute any moves perfectly by focusing energy into a single point without wasting any movement. Every single Renewal technique could get a Recoilless upgrade. This would amplify the kick's power to the point that it could bend space and is strong enough to damage the Yongpyo, an armor stronger than Barbadium. Mastering the Renewal Recoilless concept would allow the user to attack without getting into position and to use Renewal Taekwondo with only one arm to balance which was shown by Dan Mo-Ri and Jin Tae-Jin. Renewal skills that received or were hinted to get a Recoilless upgrade so far are: *[[Recoilless Kick|'Recoilless Kick']] *[[Recoilless Scissor Kick|'Recoilless Scissor Kick']] *[[Recoilless Baekdu|'Recoilless Baekdu']] *[[Recoilless Baengnok|'Recoilless Baengnok']] *[[Recoilless Spin|'Recoilless Spin']] *[[Recoilless Goryeo|'Recoilless Goryeo']]' ' *'Recoilless Ground Drawer' *'Recoiless Suseonhwa' *'Recoilless Taegeuk' *'Recoilless Samra' *'Recoilless Halla' *'Recoilless Fist Strike' *'Recoilless Rising Back Kick' *'Recoilless Arang' *'Recoilless Hoe Grab' *'Recoilless Fang' *'Recoilless Jin Hoechook' *'Recoilless Three Stage Hoechook' ' 2019-01-26 (30).png|Execution 2019-01-26 (20).png|Renewal Recoilless Samra 2019-01-26 (38).png|Explanation 2019-01-26 (37).png 2019-01-26 (36).png 2019-01-26 (41).png 2019-01-26 (23).png 2019-01-26 (24).png ' Users *Jin Tae-Jin (creator) *Jin Mo-Ri *Hui Mo-Ri *Park Il-Tae *Lee Geum-Do *Lee Eun-Do *Choi Do-Ha *Jo Duk-Bae *Nam Gung-Hyun *Okhwang *666:Satan *Baek Seung-Chul *Jung Mo-Ri *Dan Mo-Ri Relationships Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: During mission codename 'Gilgamesh', Jin Tae-Jin meets with Park Il-Tae in RE Taekwondo Force. Park Il-Tae uses skills and ideas from RE Taekwondo to strengthen the weaknesses of Old-Way Taekkyeon. Thus, a lot of skills in Ssam-su Taekkyeon resemble skills in RE Taekwondo. Northern ITF Taekwondo: RE Taekwondo was developed as a counter to ITF Taekwondo. Renewal Taekwondo was created by Jin Tae-Jin is seen enraged when Mo-Ri mentions on the phone to have seen a guy (Gang Man-Suk) who uses Northern ITF. Full Contact Karate: One of the seniors of Han Dae-Wi was shown telling Dae-Wi to kill whoever uses RE Taekwondo. However, Han Dae-Wi does not obey and regards him as 'senile old man ordering to kill people in the 21st century'. Characteristics Like real life Taekwondo, RE Taekwondo owns a wide variety of kicks aimed at the upper parts of the body using the rotation of the body as a source of power. However, the users of this martial art often utilize a full arsenal of punches not seen in real life Taekwondo along with the softness/hardness concept of Chinese martial arts and the "bobbing and weaving" of boxing (whether or not this is just Jin Mo-Ri is not shown). RE Taekwondo also has many takedowns that often start with the "hook" kick snaring the victim with the back of the leg in the limbs or the head making them lose balance. Dan Mo-Ri noted that using Renewal Taekwondo without proper training, such as by copying it, will give even greater stress to the body than those who train in the art. Gallery 06-05-2012 12-00-26 AM.jpg 05-05-2012 11-50-45 PM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-11-39 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-12-16 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-13-05 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-12-45 AM.png Hoe Hook.JPG 3rd Stance Hwechook.JPG Ground Drawer.JPG Hoe Grab.png Spinning Top Kick.png 6-22-2012 7-50-15 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-49-20 PM.jpg RE Taekwondo6.jpg 7-26-2012 11-54-48 AM.jpg Hwechook10.png Dragon10.png ReFrontkick.png|Front Kick Air Pressure.png|Air Pressure Trueroundkick.png Sonic punch&kick.png Sonic Punch after.png Lowestgroundkick.png Goh Ryuh.png Sgohdragonslaying.jpg|Renewal Dragon Slaying Mo-Ri Hui Arang.jpg|Arang Nigawa Kick.jpg|Nigawa Kick Mo-Ri Hui Baekdu.jpg|Baekdu Renewal Taekwondo Mach Punch.jpg|Mach Punch Renewal spin kick.png|Renewal Spin Kick Mo-Ri Hui original imoogi kick.jpg|Imoogi Kick Mo-Ri Hui Complete Gift Package.jpg|Complete Gift Package References Navigation Category:Martial Arts